bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Сосуке Айзен
| Изображение = Aizen.png | Раса = Синигами | Дата рождения = 29 мая | Пол = мужской | Рост = 186 см | Вес = 74 кг | Место работы = Он сам | Бывшее место работы = Армия арранкаров, Готей 13, Общество душ | Должность = | Бывшая должность = Лидер армии арранкаров Капитан пятого отряда Лейтенант пятого отряда Инструктор в Академии духовных искусств | Команда = | Бывшая команда = Пятый отряд | Партнёры = | Бывшие партнёры = Гин Ичимару, Канаме Тоусен, Момо Хинамори, Шинджи Хирако, Сейген Сузунами (только в игре) | База = Лас Ночес, Уэко Мундо | Образование = | Шикай = Кьёка Суйгецу | Банкай = Неизвестен | Дебют в манге = Глава 79 (Том 9) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 23 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami | Японский голос = Шо Хаями | Английский голос = Кайл Хеберт | Испанский голос = Рауль Льоренс (Испания) Рикардо Мендоза (Лат. Ам.) }} — бывший капитан пятого отряда Готея 13. Его лейтенантом была Момо Хинамори. Он покинул Общество душ вместе с двумя последователями, Гином Ичимару и Канаме Тоусеном. Он собрал армию арранкаров и объявил войну Обществу душ. В конце концов, Айзен был повержен Ичиго Куросаки и запечатан Кисуке Урахарой, затем заключён в тюрьму за свои преступления. Внешность thumb|left|190px|Айзен до ухода из Общества. До своего ухода из Общества душ Айзен выглядел спокойным умным человеком. У него коричневые волосы, мягкие карие глаза и очки в прямоугольной оправе. Он носил хаори поверх стандартной формы синигами. Во время своего ухода в Уэко Мундо, он сломал очки и зализал волосы назад. Одна прядь упала на лицо. Как он признался Ренджи Абараю, того Айзена, которого все знали, никогда не существовало, что наглядно демонстрируют изменения в его стиле. В Уэко Мундо Айзен сначала носил одежду арранкаров поверх формы синигами. После того, как они похитили Орихиме Иноуэ, он появляется в одежде целиком в стиле арранкаров, в комплексе с фиолетовым поясом. После имплантации Хогьёку внешность Айзена несколько раз меняется (см. ниже). Когда его побеждает Ичиго Куросаки, он теряет все свои физические изменения и возвращается к исходному состоянию. Характер Несмотря на совершаемые им подлости, Айзен — удивительно вежливый интеллектуал с вкрадчивым голосом. Он часто называет своих подчинённых по имени. Он очень редко выражает свою тревогу или боль. Ему часто удаётся проворачивать свои сложные планы. Вступая в битву, Айзен ведёт себя расслабленно и беззаботно, пытается завязать небольшой разговор с противником, что часто выводит последнего из себя. Айзен казался очень добрым, он был уважаемым капитаном, многие им восхищались, особенно его лейтенант Момо Хинамори. Тем не менее, это было лишь маской, скрывавшей его злодейскую манипуляторскую натуру. На самом деле, он несильно заботится о своих подчинённых (настоящих и прошлых) и использует их как пешек в достижении своих планов. По его собственным словам, Айзен не подчиняется никаким законам морали и этики, так как считает их не более чем помехой раскрытию его потенциала. Он ни перед чем не останавливается, манипулирует людьми и убивает их, если нужно, чтобы исполнить свои амбиции. Он любит придумывать длинные, сложные, запутанные планы и часто играется со своими подчинёнными ради развлечения. В отличие от большинства синигами и даже некоторых эспад, у Айзена нет чувства чести или жалости. Когда он был капитаном, было известно, что он любил тофу и не любил варёные яйца. Своё свободное время он обычно проводил за чтением, также он давал лекции по каллиграфии в Академии синигами — он мастер этого искусства. Этот кружок был невероятно популярен у студентов, и многих опечалил неожиданный уход Айзена. История Изобретения * : Айзен заявил, что он сумел создать Хогьёку до Кисуке Урахары, однако изобретение получилось неудачным.Bleach manga; Chapter 416, page 5 Для того, чтобы завершить работу над Хогьёку, сотни души Синигами и сотни и сотни душ жителей Руконгая, у которых был потенциал стать Синигами, необходимо было принести в жертву ему, но он все еще не был удовлетворен. Согласно экспериментальным данным Хогьёку Киске Урахары был тоже неполным. Поэтому он решил украсть его Хогьёку и соединить со своим собственным.Bleach manga; Chapter 416, pages 7-9 Produced as a result to Aizen's Hollowfication research, this Hōgyoku is what gave the Visored their Hollow powers. This process used seems to spread as some form of possible infection through wounds, that has the desired effects on souls with high-level spiritual energy as compared to souls with low-level spiritual energy, causing those infected great sickness and fatigue, until they vomit up a white liquid that forms the beginnings of their Hollow mask, which then proceeds to transform their bodies and warp their minds. Other than that all that is known is that the process is accelerated by aggressive emotions.Bleach manga; Chapter -99, pages 1-15 The conclusive result makes a Shinigami into a primarily Hollow-like humanoid, which is a highly unstable transformation causing mindlessness and aggression.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, pages 2-7 * Каха Негасьон (反膜の匪 (カハ・ネガシオン), каха нэгасион, исп. "caja negación" — "коробка отрицания", яп. "антимембрана отрицания"): Это специальное устройство, создающее поля негасьон, и, если его поместить в дыру арранкара, его запрёт в отдельном измерении, откуда он не сможет выбраться. Эспада использует их для того, чтобы наказывать своих фрассьонов. Более сильные арранкары, например, собственно эспада, смогут выбраться из этого измерения. *'Hollow Research and Development': During his tenure as a Shinigami and after his defection, Aizen spent much time researching Shinigami and Hollows in order to break down the boundaries between them. Because of this, he was able to create Hollows with Shinigami-like abilities.Bleach Manga; Chapter 175, page 13 He created Hollows with the ability to hide their Reiatsu like the ones who attacked Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira, and Momo Hinamori during their training,Bleach Manga; Chapter -17, page 17 Hollows, like Metastacia, with the ability to shatter a Shinigami's Zanpakutō and fuse with them,Bleach Manga; Chapter 135 and even a Hollow using a Shinigami's soul as a base.Bleach Manga; Chapter 532, page 5 However, according to Aizen, all of these ended in failures. After his defection, he began using the Hōgyoku to create Arrancar who were far more powerful than naturally occurring Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 188, pages 11-13 Aizen gave Hollow powers to a Shinigami, namely Kaname Tōsen, who gained both a Hollow's mask''Bleach'' Manga; Chapter 384, page 4 and a Resurrección.Bleach Manga; Chapter 386, page 2 Оборудование Силы и способности [[Файл:AizenBD.jpg|thumb|right|190px|'Боевые данные Айзена.' По часовой, начиная сверху: атака (100), защита (90), скорость (90), кидо/духовная сила (100), интеллект (100), физическая сила (80). Итого: 560/600.]] Гений: Пожалуй, самой страшной чертой характера Айзена является его интеллект. Он хорошо разбирается в истории, стратегии, тактики Общества душ, а также обладает редкими знаниями, к примеру, ему известно о существовании ключа короля и о способах его создания.Bleach manga; Chapter 223, page 8-13 Он создавал пустых и арранкаров, ещё будучи в Готее, и при этом не вызывал подозрений у своих коллег.Bleach manga; Chapter 175, pages 11-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 229, page 14-17 На протяжении более 110 лет он проводил эксперименты с духовной энергией и частицами, в частности, они касались пустификации, чем не занимался никто до Айзена.Bleach manga; Chapter -104, pages 3-4 Он многое знает о Хогьёку, даже больше, чем сам его создатель, Кисуке Урахара.Bleach manga; Chapter 175, pages 13-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 176, pages 19-23 Айзен смог быстро понять способности шикая Шинджи Хирако и найти способ противостоять им.Bleach mange; Chapter 387, pages 9-13 Методом проб и ошибок он раскрывает истинную природу Хогьёку.Bleach manga; Chapter 401 *'Мастер манипуляции': Он показал себя очень хитрым и коварным человеком, после предательства Сообщества Душ. Наиболее заметным признаком является его способность обманывать и манипулировать другими вокруг них в несколько манер. В течение многих лет он эффективно смог убедить всех вокруг него, что он был мягкосердечным человеком с лучшими намерениями для Общества Души, выполняя ужасающие действия.Bleach manga; Chapter 173, pages 5 & 7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 175, pages 7-8 Он имеет большой талант для анализа и наблюдения всего в его присутствии, что позволяет ему быстро понять картину человеческого мышления и лучше управлять ими. Он также является мощным стратегом, способный разработать хорошо продуманный на несколько шагов вперед План. Эти планы являются невероятными для участия, но подробными, и строятся с перспективой, что делает их немного запутанными. Его самый известный план охватывает более 110 лет, большое достижение, учитывая, что он требует перемещения людей вокруг, как фигуры на шахматной доске, а также убедившись, что они играли роль, которую он планировал для них.Bleach manga; Chapter 170, pages 10-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter -104, pages 3-4''Bleach'' manga; Chapter -108 Он мастер, когда дело доходит до "планы в планах", таких как похищение Орихиме, что позволяет ему использовать свои способности, чтобы продлить срок годности Хогьёку и ловушку Риоко и уход трех капитанов: Гина, Тоусена и его самого в Уэко Мундо после, что легче для него, чтобы выполнить его первый план до конца, чтобы создать Ключ Короля и получить доступ к Дворцу Короля душ.Bleach manga; Chapter 240, pages 11-16''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 314, page 10-12 *'Мастер тактики': He has also shown himself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not plan out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory; this includes modifying an Arrancar for the sole purpose of defeating Yamamoto, a Shinigami whose abilities surpass his own. Though it can be said that the majority of his tactics rely heavily on his Zanpakutō's special ability, there are few better tactics than manipulating all the senses of your opponents, making it easier for one to attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, pages 12-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 170, pages 21-22 Despite viewing his power as worlds beyond others, he is also shown to be highly cautious in battle, placing special protections on himself so as to leave no blind-spots.Bleach manga; Chapter 388, pages 7-10 Мастер кидо: Айзен большой мастер в использовании заклинаний кидо, он достаточно квалифицированный, чтобы использовать кидо без произношения их заклинаний, он использовал курохицуги (путь разрушения 90) без произношения заклятия, и хотя он не контролировал его полностью (с использованием только трети первоначальной мощности заклинания), этого было достаточно, чтобы победить капитана Саджи Комамуру .Bleach manga; Chapter 176, pages 13-15 Он также использовал Данку (Путь связывания 81) для блокировки кидо Тессая Цукабиши, капитана Кидо-отряда и одного из самых опытных мастеров кидо в Обществе Душ в то время, в то время как сам Айзен был только лейтенантом.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, pages 14-15 Он может создавать мощные заклинания защиты да зашиты себя в то время как он находится в бою.Bleach manga; Chapter 388, pages 7-10 Гигантская крепкость: Он достаточно силен, чтобы остановить Банкай Ичиго всего одним указательным пальцем (хотя Ичиго уже сражался с Бьякуя Кучики, что забрало у него силу), и почти сократить его в половине единственным движением меча,Bleach manga; Chapter 174, pages 14-15 и остановил Шикай Ренджи голой рукой и сломал его с одним движением, ранив Ренджи в процессе.Bleach manga; Chapter 173, pages 11-13 Он также смог остановить Шикай Комэмуры голой рукой, доказав, что его силы было более чем достаточно, чтобы сражаться с кем-то того же самого уровня.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, page 6 Айзен проявляет силу с легкостью прорубив меч и запястье Банкая Комэмуры.Bleach manga; Chapter 390, page 14 Гигантская духовная сила: Даже по стандартам капитанского уровня, Айзен показал что имеет огромную духовную энергию. Маречиё Омаэда отметил, что само присутствие Айзена чудовищно подавляющее.Bleach manga; Chapter 316, page 7 Намек на его фактический уровень духовной силы дается, когда он превращает Вандервайса Марджелу в Арранкара ;. Перед активацией Хогьёку , он заявляет, что, несмотря на его наполовину пробужденное состояние, можно его времено полностю пробудить , когда к нему прикоснется кто-то у кого духовная сила в два раза больше, чем у среднестатистического капитана синигами (имея в виду себя).Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 15 Мощь духовной силы Айзена также достаточно велика, чтобы, без видимых усилий, поставить 6-го из Эспады на колени.Bleach manga; Chapter 245, pages 10-11 Он отметил, что это занимает много усилей для него не "раздавить муравья" (имеется в виду Ренджи ) на его пути.Bleach manga; Chapter 173, page 3 Он также утверждает, что он является более сильным, чем все Эспада . Bleach manga; Chapter 376, pages 1-2 Айзен показал, что его рятсу является достаточно мощной, чтобы свести на нет способности, например, когда на него не подействовала Nigeki Kessatsu (Смерть с двух ударов) техника Сой Фон . Bleach manga; Chapter 391, pages 13-15 Мастер владения мечом: В то время как в полной мере его способности до сих пор не известны, он продемонстрировал способность легко противостоять шикаю противника и банкаю с его собственным все еще невысвобожденным Занпакто. Он также продемонстрировал способность выполнять чрезвычайно мощные и точные удары, способные, поражать очень крепкии цели, таких как шикай Ренджи. Он также был в состоянии легко сокрушить четырех капитанов (два,из которых использовали банкай ) и четырех вайзардов (трое бывшие капитаны Готея 13) с легкостью. Bleach manga; Chapter 173, pages 12-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 390-392 Мастер поступи: Айзен может передвигаться так быстро, что никто даже не может заметить его атаку, пока не заметны её последствия.Bleach manga; Chapter 174, page 19 Он легко смог превосходить по скорости Ичиго Куросаки, несмотря на то, что то использовал свой Банкай и маску пустого, и в один момент положить руку на его грудь и в то же время уклониться от атаки в упор. Bleach manga; Chapter 388, pages 14-16 Он способен одновременно уклоняться от атак на близком расстоянии и от техник банкая. Он двигается так быстро, что его противники даже не знают куда и как он нанесет атаку; также он является достаточно квалифицированным, чтобы избежать атак очень быстрых противников, даже если атаки были нанесены в спину.Bleach manga; Chapter 389, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 390, pages 8-13 Последнее является сомнительным, поскольку если он так быстр как Сой Фонг или Йоруичи Шихоин, тогда почему он не смог уклониться от них, когда они его поймали, прежде чем он собирался обнажить свой меч и вступить в бой перед его побегом из Общества душ.Bleach manga; Chapter 177, page 8 Мастер рукопашного боя: While preferring to finish his fights quickly with his Zanpakutō or Kidō, Aizen is a highly capable fighter unarmed as well. Repeatedly, Aizen has shown himself able to effortlessly catch his opponent's weapons barehanded. While fighting offensively, he has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, able to combine both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with his sword and kick opponents with great force.Bleach manga; Chapter 403, pages 11-12 Бессмертие: После попадания по нему Мугетсу Ичиго, Айзен востанавливается от повреждений, хотя большинство элементов внешнего вида его новой формы были уничтожены и не восстанавливаются.Bleach manga; Chapter 421, pages 10-12 Позже это было подтверждено Советом 46, что он является бессмертным из-за его взаимодействий с Хогьёку.Bleach manga; Chapter 423, pages 2-3 Духовный меч Нет. Духовный меч Айзена разрушается во время сражения с Ичиго Куросаки. Он объясняет этот факт тем, что хогьёку считает, что Айзену больше не нужен меч. Бывшие силы и способности When Kisuke Urahara's Kidō spell, Kyūjūrokkei Kakafūmetsu, begins to seal Aizen, the Hōgyoku rejects him as its master, which leaves him without the powers it granted him.Bleach manga; Chapter 421, pages 15-18 Духовный меч : В невысвобожденной форме представляет собой обычную катану с шестиугольной гардой. Стороны шестиугольника, параллельные лезвию, длиннее остальных. У меча зелёная рукоять. thumb|190px|Айзен использует Кьёка Суйгецу :Способности шикая: Особая способность Кьёка Суйгецу называется .Bleach manga; Chapter 171, page 11 It controls the five senses to the point where it can make the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel, and smell to be an enemy's. The initiation condition for the hypnosis is to show the enemy the release of Kyōka Suigetsu. After seeing it just once, this person will completely succumb to the hypnosis. Afterwards, every time it is released, this person will fall under the thrall of the hypnosis. The hypnosis is long lasting; the Visored are still affected by Kyōka Suigetsu even though they were hypnotized at least 110 years ago. Because the spell works when one see the ritual, those who cannot see are consequently immune to the hypnosis.Bleach manga; Chapter 171, pages 12-13 When Aizen turns off the hypnosis by force of will, the image shown melts away or shatters. The complete hypnosis of Kyōka Suigetsu is absolutely flawless; even if the target is aware of being under the hypnosis, they cannot resist its influence.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, page 15 The hypnotic abilities of Kyōka Suigetsu make it a highly useful tool in combat, for Aizen can create simple or complex illusions to deceive his opponents. For example, by creating a decoy of himself, or other illusions to distract his opponents, Aizen can hide his own movements and attack with impunity. His opponent will remain focused on the illusion until it is too late to react.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, pages 12-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 170, pages 21-22 While the illusions Kyōka Suigetsu creates are quite powerful, those with considerable power and skill themselves may be able to note slight differences in the illusions compared to the real thing, even if they are not able to determine what exactly is different. 4th Division Captain Retsu Unohana detected something was amiss with Aizen's fake corpse, even though she did not realize what it was until seeing Aizen alive. The Reiatsu of Kyōka Suigetsu gives it away to those keen enough to sense its actual presence past the illusions created by its complete hypnosis.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, page 10 The sole way to escape the ability of Kyōka Suigetsu is to touch the blade itself before complete hypnosis is activated. *'Банкай' неизвестен. Имплантация хогьёку Стадии : Aizen embeds the Hōgyoku into the center of his chest. *'Protective Regeneration': By being embedded into Aizen's chest, the Hōgyoku actively protects Aizen by healing his injuries almost instantly. Aizen withstood a point-blank Hadō #96. Ittō Kasō and only suffered slight burns.Bleach manga; Chapter 395, page 18 Immediately afterwards, he took a point-blank Bankai- and Hollow mask-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō and survived the attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 396, page 9 He emerged unfazed after being hurled into several buildings by Isshin Kurosaki.Bleach manga; Chapters 398—399 *'Strength Augmentation': Aizen's already considerable strength is further enhanced by the Hōgyoku's evolution of his body. He can strike through a target's flesh with a single, nonchalant sweep of his bare hands.Bleach manga; Chapter 402, page 17 *'Durability Augmentation': Aizen's durability is further enhanced by the Hōgyoku's evolution of his body. Because of this, he can withstand Hadō #91. Senjū Kōten Taihō without suffering any damage.Bleach manga; Chapter 402, page 16 thumb|right|190px|Aizen's Second Fusion, «The Chrysalis». : After Kisuke Urahara attempts to block the Reiatsu vents in Aizen's wrists with a seal, Aizen emerges from the resulting explosion unscathed as a phantom-like figure. Aizen's face is covered with a white canvas, and his outfit is now a white cloak which is split in four sections near his waist. There is a cross in the middle of the cloak, showing where the Hōgyoku is embedded in Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 403, page 5 After a short struggle with Yoruichi Shihōin, Aizen's Zanpakutō becomes fused to his arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 403, page 19 When Aizen is attacked, his body appears to crack and fold under damage, only actually bleeding when an attack is powerful enough.Bleach manga; Chapter 406, page 6 *'Enhanced Durability': His durability is great enough to block Isshin's Zanpakutō with just his foot''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 403, page 10 and withstand a massive punch from an armored Yoruichi.Bleach manga; Chapter 404, page 8 *'Enhanced Endurance': Aizen performs in battle as if he were unharmed, even while taking severe damage.Bleach manga; Chapters 404—406 He withstands Isshin's point-blank Getsuga Tenshō and remains unfazed by the attack, despite having a bleeding gash on his forehead.Bleach manga; Chapter 406, page 5 *'Enhanced Strength': Aizen created a shockwave after being knocked down by Yoruichi. This shockwave was fast and strong enough to catch even Yoruichi off guard, and subsequently destroyed the Anti-Hierro armor on her left leg.Bleach manga; Chapter 403, page 18 *'Enhanced Speed': Aizen's newfound power enhances his speed to the point where even captain-level opponents cannot register his movements. He caught Yoruichi off guard with his speed.Bleach manga; Chapter 404, page 8 He can incapacitate three captain-level opponents seemingly instantaneously.Bleach manga; Chapter 406, page 14 *'Regeneration': Aizen demonstrates a form of regeneration, as seen when he recovers from Yoruichi's first attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 405, page 8 *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': After Aizen fuses with the Hōgyoku, both Shinigami and Humans are incapable of sensing his Reiatsu unless he voluntarily lowers it and allows them to interfere. He compares this to how a two-dimensional being is incapable of interfering with a three-dimensional one.Bleach manga; Chapter 420, page 17 Isshin surmises Aizen's Reiryoku can only be sensed by someone who is at the same level as him.Bleach manga; Chapter 406, pages 2-3 thumb|right|190px|Aizen's Third Fusion. : After completing his «chrysalis» stage, Aizen shed his sleek phantom-like form to reveal a form similar to his original one, with the addition of long hair and gray eyes with purple sclera.Bleach manga; Chapter 409, page 2 *'Enhanced Durability': Aizen's durability has been further enhanced. He willingly lets the Kōtotsu collide with him, destroying it, while remaining unharmed.Bleach manga; Chapter 407, pages 4-5 *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': Aizen's already enormous Reiryoku is further enhanced. Aizen causes a Human soul to collapse and fade away by standing a few feet away from it.Bleach manga; Chapter 409, page 21 By his own claim, if Don Kanonji had come into contact with Aizen, the former would have ceased to exist.Bleach manga; Chapter 411, page 19 When Aizen touched Gin Ichimaru's arm, his Reiryoku caused the area touched to dissolve.Bleach manga; Chapter 415, page 10 thumb|right|190px|Aizen's Fourth Fusion. : After Gin's Korose, Kamishini no Yari creates a hole in Aizen's chest, Reiryoku erupts from his chest, and Aizen emerges from the blast in this new form.Bleach manga; Chapter 415, pages 9-12 In this form, Aizen has a hole in the center of his chest with a cross in the middle of it. The form-fitting white robe which enveloped Aizen in his past two forms lengthens, and flares out at the ends. In this form, Aizen's irises vanish, as well as his eyebrows and the hair curl which usually hangs over his face. There is a diamond-shaped object embedded in his forehead. Aizen has gained three sets of butterfly-like wings.Bleach manga; Chapter 415, page 14 When he faces Ichigo, Aizen's wings become more pointed, rather than rounded.Bleach manga; Chapter 418, page 6 *'Regeneration': Aizen can regenerate wounds upon his physical form in a matter of minutes.Bleach manga; Chapter 419, page 4 *'Enhanced Strength': In this form, Aizen can attack his opponent with minor movement or force. He tore off Gin's arm''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 416, pages 4-5 and threw him through a nearby building.Bleach manga; Chapter 416, pages 7-8 He caused the ground to tear open with the sheer force of his sword swing, even when the blow was blocked.Bleach manga; Chapter 418, pages 12-13 *'Teleportation': In this form, Aizen can de-materialize himself in one place and re-materialize himself a distance away. He breaks down his body into multiple purple shards and reassembles himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 418, pages 6-7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 419, pages 2-3(Unnamed) thumb|right|190px|Aizen's Final Fusion. : After Aizen is struck by Ichigo, the Hōgyoku forces another transformation upon him, which Aizen claims occurs because it does not want him to lose to a Human.Bleach manga; Chapter 419, pages 10-11 In this form, Aizen takes on a distinctively Hollow-like form. The diamond-shaped point breaks open, revealing a vertical black third eye upon the center of Aizen's forehead, and the skin on his face splits open down the middle and pulls back around the sides of his head to reveal a blackened, demon-like skull. Aizen gains three holes running vertically down his chest, the Hōgyoku standing at the center of the top hole. Aizen's feet become single claws, and his hands and feet become blackened, with his right hand fusing with his Zanpakutō. Aizen's butterfly-like wings change into a set of six sheet-like wings, with eyes set upon the center, adorned with Hollow-like skulls, and trailing into tendrils. Aizen no longer has any semblance of clothing in this form, and his musculature becomes more defined.Bleach manga; Chapter 419, pages 6-9 * : Aizen can release bluish-purple energy spheres from the Hollow-like skulls on the top of his wings. One blast is powerful enough to create a large crater, with an accompanying explosion which creates a shockwave which can be felt miles away from the blast site.Bleach manga; Chapter 419, pages 11-15 * : Surrounding his target with his wings, Aizen uses the Hollow-like skulls atop his wings to generate a circle of bluish-purple spiritual energy around a target. Upon creation, the ring reverberates with power and solidifies, while forming three more larger solid rings in concentric formation.Bleach manga; Chapter 419, page 16 }} Появление в других проектах In Bleach: Soul Resurrección, Aizen appears in his Second, Third, and Final Fusions, but is only playable in his Third Fusion. In his forms, he can use Kidō and is the final boss in the game. Additionally, he is the only character who can move while blocking, though he is also the only character who walks and does not run. In the game, Ultrafragor, upon completion, creates a massive explosion which does heavy damage. Aizen appears in the Rock Musical Bleach shows, where his actor is Kengo Ōkuchi. }} Отзывы Интересые факты *Название занпакто Айзена, Кьёка Суйгецу намекает на его иллюзиорные свойства. Луна отражается в воде, а цветок в зеркале. Вещи которые можно увидеть, но нельзя прикоснуться. Это китайская поговорка, то на что посмотрели и пожелали не может быть взятым, и это учит людей о искушениях. *Кьёка Суйгецу Айзена занял 18-е место в рейтинге мечей. Сам Айзен занял 23-е место по популярности в четвёртом опросе. *Айзен вёл колонку в «Вестнике Сейрейтея» под названием «Инь сосновой иголки».Bleach Bootleg; Page 183 *Женская ассоциация шинигами опубликовала демонстрацию фото коллекции Айзена под названием " Улыбка солнца". Но он был удалён. *Aizen's theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is "Stand Ablaze" by In Flames.Announced by Tite Kubo at the 2011 Bankai festival in Harujuku Цитаты *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya upon his discovery of an injured Momo Hinamori) «How unfortunate! You found her!? Pardon me. It wasn't my intention to traumatize you. Before you could have noticed, I should have chopped her into unrecognizable pieces.»Bleach manga; Chapter 170, pages 10-11 *(Тоширо Хитсугае) «''Запомни, Хитсугая. Восхищение — самая далёкая эмоция от понимания.» *(Ренджи Абараю) «Того Сосуке Айзена, которого ты знал… никогда не существовало.» *(Джуширо Укитаке) «Небеса всегда были свободны. Никто не занимает их. Ни ты, ни я, ни даже Бог. Но пришло время заполнить эту невыносимую пустоту небес. Отныне… Я буду править ими''.»'' *(Шинджи Хирако) «Нет ничего ужасного в том, чтобы ожидать того, что тебя предадут. Вот что действительно внушает ужас, так это то предательство, которого не ждёшь, капитан Хирако.» *(Тии Харрибел, не напрямую) «Никогда бы не подумал, что Эспада, которую я так старательно собирал, окажется слабее меня одного.» *(Шинджи Хирако) «Доверять кому-то— значит полагаться на кого-то. Это делает нас слабее. Так что мне это не нужно.» *(To Shinji Hirako) «''It is the nature of all living things to find some being greater than themselves and place their trust in that being, following it blindly. In order to escape from the pressure of that trust, those beings seek a still greater entity in which to believe, and those greater beings too seek still greater, still stronger beings to follow. This is how all kings come to be, and this is how all Gods are born. Do not trust in me yet, Hirako Shinji. I will take my time to teach you the nature of the God whom you face. Then, you shall believe.»''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 383, pages 17-18 *(Ичиго Куросаки) «''Почему ты держишься на таком расстоянии от меня? Если ты хочешь меня ранить, подойди поближе и ударь. Или ты боишься потерять из виду даже часть меня? Ты меня разочаровываешь. Расстояние имеет значение только в битве между равными противниками. В нашем случае оно вообще не имеет значения. Видишь… я легко могу достать даже до твоего сердца.» *(Саджину Комамуре) «Ты хотел сокрушить меня силой? Как наивно… Хотя, возможно, мы просто по-разному понимаем слово „сила“. Я просвещу тебя. Вот это сила.» *(Поверженным капитанам) «''I will not take your lives. With the measure of power that you possess you are unlikely even to lose consciousness from those wounds. Stay there, helpless and defeated and observe carefully as this battle reaches its conclusion.» *(Генрюусаю Шигекуни Ямамото) «''Your Ryūjin Jakka is indeed the most powerful Zanpakutō in existence. There is no doubt about that. Were I to fight against it directly, it would likely overpower even me. However, if one abandons all other abilities and focuses his strength entirely on a single specialized skill, then he can overcome even the greatest of powers.» *(Генрюусаю Шигекуни Ямамото) «Жестоко? У души, ставшей пустым, нет цели в жизни. Всё, что ей остаётся делать, — это охотиться на других душ. Так ли уж это жестоко — дать цель в таком жалком существовании? Я бы сказал, что жесток тот, кто порвал эту душу на кусочки.» *(Генрюусаю Шигекуни Ямамото) «Тебе я не скажу, что не убью тебя. Ты олицетворяешь историю Общества душ. Именно ты, и только ты, погибнешь сегодня от моего меча.» *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) «''I suppose it is only to be expected. You have my pity. There is no such thing as 'truth' or 'lies' in this world; there never has been. There is only plain, hard facts. And yet, all beings who exist in this world take only those 'facts' that are convenient to them, and take them to be the 'truth'. They do so because they know no other way to live. However, for those powerless beings that make up the majority of this world it is those 'facts' that are inconvenient for their own self-affirmation that make up the real 'truth'.» *(To Isshin Kurosaki) «''The Hōgyoku is able to manifest the desires of those around it. However, this manifestation will not be successful unless the possessors of those desires have the strength to carry it out. In a way, its ability might be better termed a 'guiding force'. However, it is a peculiar quality of living beings that when it comes to achieving those petty desires that their crude hearts enshrine, they tend to have remarkable levels of success.»''Bleach manga; Chapter 401, page 9 *(To Kisuke Urahara) «''Why not be careless? I no longer have any need to take care. I can feel it. Now that my body has subjugated the Hōgyoku, it has begun to far surpass even the capacity that I once possessed — a capacity that already held no equal in Soul Society. There is no longer any need for me to evade even a Kidō ranking in the nineties!» *(Гину Ичимару) «Законы природы нужны тем, кто не может жить без них. А теперь идём… за пределы любых законов.» *(Гину Ичимару) ''«Страх — часть эволюции. Страх, что ты можешь быть уничтожен в любой момент. Спасибо, Гин. Благодаря твоим усилиям, я наконец стал существом, превосходящим и синигами, и пустых.» *(Кисуке Урахаре) «Это слова проигравшего! Победитель должен думать, каким этот мир должен быть, а не каков он есть!» События и сражения Сноски Звания Навигация de:Sōsuke Aizen en:Sōsuke Aizen es:Sōsuke Aizen id:Sōsuke Aizen pl:Sōsuke Aizen Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Бывшие капитаны Категория:Бывшие лейтенанты Категория:Изгнанные синигами Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Пятый отряд Категория:Мастера кидо Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Мастера поступи Категория:Мастера хакуды Категория:Владеющие банкаем Категория:Гении